


Kishi Kaisei

by KingCrimson



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrimson/pseuds/KingCrimson
Summary: Faced with odds she can't overcome herself, Satsuki unearths a dangerous 'heirloom'.





	Kishi Kaisei

Satsuki knew it was a bad idea. Everything she's been told and found out herself indicated as much. But she also knew it was her only chance – to fight fire with fire.

 

The vast, dusty basement below the Kiryuuin manor brought a European medieval dungeon to her mind. In fact, it wouldn't have surprised her if it was based on one. Still, Satsuki came there with a purpose. She advanced past the well lit storage rooms, into the claustrophobic, labyrinthine hallways. Although she's only been this deep in once before, she knew the way well. That single visit somehow etched itself into her memory.

 

Her destination was the family crypt. The final resting place of every Kiryuuin since the family's rise to relevance. One tomb stood out as odd, however. Devoid of any description, it was instead covered in seals and wards of every belief practiced in Japan, in addition to the hefty silver chain secured with a padlock.

 

Satsuki took a deep breath, and produced a key for the lock. With a click, the chains fell, sending an echo through the crypt. One after another, the young Kiryuuin proceeded to tear off the seals, until the coffin’s lid was completely unrestrained.

 

Underneath it was what looked like a mummy, its wrappings covered in various arcane symbols. Confirming it was still there filled Satsuki with equal proportions of relief and dread.

 

But the moment of truth was still about to come. Without a hint of hesitation, she took out a knife, and ran its edge across her palm. Blood began to trickle immediately, dripping down onto the mummified corpse.

 

“Arise, Senketsu.”

 

The droplets seemed to disappear as soon as they touched the wrappings, like rain on drought-stricken earth. Satsuki knew what to do up until this point, but from there she had to rely on her own judgment. How would she convince the beast to do her bidding?

 

Her ponderings were cut short by a sudden iron grip on her wrist. Within the blink of an eye, the corpse’s arm came to life, and started dragging Satsuki’s wounded hand towards its face. Any attempts to struggle proved useless, as the shriveled arm’s strength was far beyond that of a human.

 

Trying to rein in her panic, Satsuki considered her options. She still had the knife in her other hand, but who was to say it would do her any good against the monster? To begin with, what was it going to do?

 

As if in response, she felt a delicate touch on her open wound, followed by suction. It was drinking blood directly from the source. Just like that, the silhouette underneath the wrappings began to swell, going from a near-skeletal state to a broad, powerful figure within moments. One ice blue eye peeked at Satsuki through a gap in the fabric, and the grip slowly relaxed.

 

“If you insist, Kiryuuin.”

 

The voice held a feeling of danger in it, but it was quite human, much to Satsuki’s surprise. She took a few steps back, and watched Senketsu slowly rise from the coffin. The already strained wrappings began to rip, revealing parts of a muscular, feminine body, far from the monstrous form the young Kiryuuin pictured.

 

_So, this is a vampire._

 

“This thing is annoying…” The monster reached to her head, and tore off the remaining fabric. A waist-long mane of black hair immediately burst out, surrounding a sharp, somewhat hawkish visage. “Ah, much better.”

 

She stepped out of the coffin, towards Satsuki, and looked down at her. The gaze was scrutinizing, but bore far less hostility than the shorter woman expected. On the contrary, Senketsu looked curious.

 

“So I was right. How about that. A Kiryuuin came down to awaken me.”

 

Satsuki wasn’t sure how to speak to the vampire, but she nodded slowly.

 

“I suppose that can only mean one thing.” Senketsu sighed theatrically. “You want something from me, don’t you?”

 

“I... need your power.”

 

“Of course you do. At least until you won’t anymore, at which point you’ll try to lock me up here again.” She stretched her arms upwards, ripping her wrappings further. “No matter. You’re a bit more respectful than your average ancestor, so I’ll humor you for a bit. But first, your name.”

 

Having studied her family’s history in detail, the young woman couldn’t find it in herself to blame the vampire for her bitterness.

 

“…Satsuki.“

 

“Mm. Not a bad name.” Senketsu brushed her hair away from her face. “So, young lady Satsuki, tell me. What year is it, and what kind of familial crisis forced your hand like this?”

 

“It’s 2017. I’ve decided to awaken you because of my mother’s actions.”

 

Senketsu blinked slowly, mild confusion painted on her face. “So you woke me up after… 70 years because your mom grounded you, or what?”

 

Satsuki gritted her teeth. The beast was mocking her.

 

“She killed my father, and plans to take control of the country.”

 

“Hmm. That’s more serious.” The vampire rubbed her chin. "Is she of Kiryuuin blood, or was that your father?"

 

"She is. I want revenge."

 

"So I see. The problem with that is… I can't bring harm to a Kiryuuin, even if I'd like to.” Her tone strongly implied that she _would_ like to. “Your great-somethings placed a curse on me."

 

Satsuki’s expression didn’t falter. "That is fine. I intended to kill her myself to begin with. I only ask of you to assist me."

 

Senketsu smiled, flashing her sharp teeth. "How assertive. Very well, I'll lend you a hand." She looked back at the coffin. “I’m not in a hurry to get back in here.”

 

"Thank you." The young Kiryuuin sheathed the knife she's been holding onto throughout the conversation. "Then I suppose we can head upstairs. I will brief you on the situation properly."

 

The vampire nodded, and looked down at herself. "That aside for a moment... I would like something I could call clothing."

 

* * *

 

 

It was easier said than done. After an hour of searching, and enlisting the aid of her butler, Satsuki managed to find a kimono for guests that barely fit Senketsu’s stature.

 

“I guess it will have to do for now.” she said, adjusting the tight sleeves. “Anyway, I’m listening.”

 

Satsuki looked at her butler. “Soroi?”

 

The dapper old man handed her a tablet. “Here it is, milady.”

 

“Thank you. The situation is as follows. The Kiryuuin clan has become wealthier and more influential since you were last awoken. My mother is the director of REVOCS, a major worldwide fashion label.”

 

Satsuki turned the tablet towards Senketsu, displaying several pictures on it.

 

“This is her, Kiryuuin Ragyou.”

 

The vampire raised her eyebrows. “Is this what passes for fashion these days?”

 

“While she has never struck me as an upstanding person, I’ve only learned how true that really is several months ago-”

 

“I mean, you two look to be dressed pretty reasonably.” Senketsu continued, cutting in. “Unless… she’s one of _those_ people? What do you call them, exhibitionists?”

 

Satsuki let out an irritated sigh. The ‘guest’ was quickly turning out to be much less serious than she imagined.

 

“I care little for my mother’s choice of clothing. The actions she’s taken thus far and intends to take concern me more.”

 

“You really are weird for a Kiryuuin. They’ve always been all clothing this, social status that…” Senketsu waved her hand. “Sorry, continue.”

 

“…As I was saying. Several months ago I’ve learned of Ragyou’s behind-the-scenes dealings, and that my father’s death fourteen years ago was not, in fact, an accident.”

 

“And does she know that you know?”

 

“She does not. I chose to awaken you now because she’s currently on a prolonged business trip.”

 

“I see, I see…” The vampire nodded sagely, her catlike pupils fixed on the tablet screen. “Those televisions sure became advanced quick.”

 

Satsuki took quiet pride in her patience, but she was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain in this particular conversation. “Could you _please_ focus on the subject matter?”

 

“Well.” Senketsu slowly approached her with an amused smirk. “Since you’re being so nice, I just might.”

 

“Then-“

 

“But you need to slow down a bit, little miss. I didn’t exactly have newspapers delivered to that coffin, you know. I need to know how this Ragyou fits into the bigger picture.”

 

“And how will asking about tablets help you?”

 

“Oh, so that’s what it’s called. Technology is a good start. Trust me, I’ve done this a few times.”

 

Despite the situation, or perhaps because of it, Soroi couldn’t help but discreetly stifle a chuckle. The vampire, getting increasingly more smug, extended a waiting palm above the fuming Satsuki’s head, in a clearly deliberate maneuver.

 

Satsuki knew this would be a difficult alliance… but not in what way.

**Author's Note:**

> 起死回生, kishi kaisei - "Wake from death and return to life"
> 
> I've had a vampire AU at the back of my mind for a while, and the obvious choice was to make Satsuki the vampire. I thought, why not turn that around?


End file.
